Amat Kyaan
Amat Kyaan is the overseer of House Wilsin and later the owner of a brothel and House Kyaan. A Shadow in Summer Amat Kyaan is a woman of 58 years who works as the head overseer of House Wilsin. She is extremely good at her job and rose to her position from nothing. She meets Marchat Wilsin in a bathhouse, where he likes to conduct business, and he asks for a bodyguard for business he refuses to tell her about. This is extremely unusual since she is usually involved in all the business of the house. She asks Liat if her lover Itani Noygu will act as a bodyguard and tells Liat to report back to her what happens. Based on Itani's information Amat goes to the house Marchat visited and finds a girl called Maj, from the Eastern Islands, who is to be involved in the sad trade but is being deceived and told that she is being brought to her child's father to be married. Amat confronts Marchat and Marchat tells Amat that if she does not go into hiding and let this deal happen that she must die. Amat flees her apartment and hides in the attic of an old lover before he finds her a place as an accountant in a brothel. The owner, Ovi Niit, needs his accounts balanced and beats and threatens Amat so that she works faster. Amat discovers who has been stealing from the brothel when a fire starts. She tells the girl involved that unless she cooperates Amat will turn her into Ovi and let him kill her. Amat then frames Ovi's second in command for the theft and leaves. She goes to find Marchat and he tells her the trade has not happened yet and that she came back too early. Marchat begs her to tell him whatever she has done to sabotage the trade but she snaps back that she has been struggling just to survive. Marchat is taken aback and apologizes and almost confesses his love for her all these years but she leaves before he speaks. The trade happens and Amat sees the greater implications and decides that House Wilsin and the Galts must pay for what they have done. She thinks sadly on her gratitude and decades long relationship with Marchat but knows there is no other course of action now that the Galts have tried to destroy Saraykeht. She hires a mercenary group, scams Ovi Niit out of his brothel, has him killed and breaks with House Wilsin. She uses the money from the brothel to fund her investigation into the Galts and once she has enough evidence she petitions the Khai for an audience to reveal what she has found. She has also been hiding Maj this whole time who is causing trouble because she is angry her revenge is taking so long. Amat meets with Marchat after the petition is submitted and Marchat begs her to let this go but she refuses. He draws on their long relationship and references what might have been and she agrees but also cuts him off again before he can confess his love and expresses her regret before she leaves. Before Amat can bring her evidence before the Khai Saraykeht, Otah sneaks Maj out of the brothel and and kills Heshai. Amat realizes that her peition is useless now. An Autumn War In this novel we learn that she started a trading house, House Kyaan, that is dedicated to revealing the Galts' plans and blocking them. She dies sometime between the end of A Betrayal in Winter and before the start of An Autumn War. Category:Character